


The Friends We Meet

by Flowerheart7901



Category: Daltonverse, Glee
Genre: Dalton Academy, Daltonverse - Freeform, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23797111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowerheart7901/pseuds/Flowerheart7901
Summary: The New Directions come to Dalton to visit Kurt, but what happens when the Warblers mistake them for Kurt's bullies?
Relationships: Kurt Hummel/Blaine Anderson, Rachel Berry/Finn Hudson, Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce, Tina Cohen-Chang/Mike Chang
Kudos: 40





	The Friends We Meet

Mike glanced at Tina as they walked down the abandoned Dalton hallway.

"Are you sure this is the best idea?" Mike asked. "You know how upset Kurt will get if he finds out we are here."

Tina shrugged. "I know, but it's the only way to make sure Rachel Berry doesn't go too overboard and start spying on the Warblers. My thought was we could be here and rein her in a bit. Too bad we lost her and everyone else a while back."

The two were so engrossed in their conversation, that they didn't notice the Asian and African-American boys standing in the middle of the hallway with their arms crossed, until they ran into them. Tina hit the ground with an "oof" and looked up to see the face of her friend, Wes Hughes.

"Wes?" She asked, confused. "What are you doing here?"

Mike stood up next to Tina and stared at his friend with confusion, but Wes just scowled at him.

"I can't believe you two. Your entire life, you have been bullied for something you can't control, I can't believe you would do that to someone else."

Mike and Tina just gaped at them, not sure what he was talking about. But before they got a chance to answer, they were dragged along by Wes and his friend with a quick "come on".

* * *

Sam pushed Artie along the abandoned Dalton hallways, frowning.

"What's wrong?" Artie asked his friend, concerned.

Sam sighed. "I went to Dalton before McKinley and, in Windsor, quiet hallways don't mean anything good."

Before Artie could respond to Sam's revelation, their conversation was interrupted by Artie's wheels stalling, forcing them to stop walking. Sam bent down, picking up a small, bejeweled dagger that was stuck in the wheels. He frowned at it.

"I think I know who this is from."

Artie looked down, frowning as he noticed something on the ground.

"What's this?" He asked, pointing at a ring of salt that was surrounding them on the ground.

Before Sam could respond, a pale, lanky boy with a mop of black hair appeared in front of them, glaring.

"You two are coming with me." He said, dragging the two teens with him. "Oh, and Sam," He said, glaring at the aforementioned teen. "You are not allowed to talk."

He dragged the two confused boys with him through the hallway, till they reached the entrance of the house. Wes and the African-American boy stood there with Mike and Tina. They were shortly met by a pair of twins dragging Puck and Finn with them and a shorter boy with curly, strawberry blonde hair dragging the rest of the girls with him. Wes frowned.

"Now that we have gotten all the intruders, let's go to the common room to talk. Dwight," He said, nodding to the pale boy. "Text our last two conspirators to meet us there." Dwight nodded and pulled out his phone to send a message.

Sam frowned. He knew one of the conspirators missing was his best friend Blaine, since he had been a conspirator himself. The twins had called him the White King. But he wasn't sure who the other person was. It definitely wasn't Han, since he never left his room, so who was it? The New Directions followed the Windsors down the hallway and into a room they assumed was the common room. Dwight looked up from his phone.

"I texted them. They should be here soon."

* * *

Shortly after, the New Directions heard voices in the hallway. The first voice none of the New Directions recognized, except for Sam. It was the voice of his best friend, Blaine Anderson. The second voice however, was recognized by all the New Directions as the voice of their friend, Kurt Hummel, the one they came here looking for. Everyone in the room could hear their conversation through the closed door.

"I wonder who Dwight's text was referring too."

"I don't know, but he never texts that urgently, unless something is really important."

"It's probably nothing."

"I mean, it could be one of Dwight's poltergeists, or invading Stuarts, or the Tweedles doing something insane, or just idiot friends. I hope it's just idiot friends."

The door opened, revealing the first person. He was about five foot eight, with gelled back, black hair and hazel eyes. Santana internally wolf whistled at him. Sam perked up as his best friend entered the common room. The next person was recognized by all the New Directions. Kurt Hummel scanned the occupants of the room and sighed.

"Well Blaine. It was definitely the last one."

Blaine looked around the room and brightened up when he saw Sam but his gaze darkened as he scanned his friend up and down. Kurt put on his famous bitch-glare as he looked at his friends.

"Well, is someone willing to tell me what is going on?"

Wes glared at the two Asians sitting next to him. "Why would you two bully someone for something they can't control when the same thing happens to you on a everyday basis?"

Blaine glared at his best friend. "I can't believe you. I thought you were okay with me. Well, say something."

Artie glanced at the furious teen. "He banned him from speaking." He said, pointing at Dwight.

Blaine sighed. "Dwight, let Sam speak."

Dwight glared at the handicapped teen next to him. "You would know what it is like to be bullied, why would you bully someone else?"

Kurt meanwhile, watched this entire scene with confusion in his eyes. Sam looked up at his best friend.

"Blaine, what are you talking about?"

Blaine glared at him. "Your black eye."

"What about it?"

"You must have gotten it beating up losers and gays at McKinley. You are a football player, top of the food chain, you would have to preserve your status."

The reality of the situation finally dawned on Kurt.

"Guys, I think you picked the wrong jackets to wear today. And Britt, San, and Quinn." He said, looking at the three Cheerios. "Why are you wearing your Cheerios uniforms? It's Saturday."

Brittany shrugged. "Coach Sylvester wants us to always represent."

Kurt turned his attention back to the others. "How do you all know each other?"

Sam shrugged. "I went to Dalton before McKinley."

"What?" All the New Directions stared at him flabbergasted.

Kurt pinched the bridge of his nose.

"And you didn't think to mention this when Puck told me to spy on Dalton?"

Sam shrugged. "It's not like you went anyway."

Kurt just nodded. "I definitely went." He then turned to Wes, Tina, and Mike. "And how do you three know each other?"

Wes gestured to the two New Directions next to him. "We all went to Asian camp together."

Kurt sighed. "Since apparently people like jumping to conclusions, I guess I will have to set the record straight. Windsors, meet the New Directions, New Directions meet the Windsors."

All the Windsors' jaws dropped and Sam finally put two and two together.

"Wait, did they think we were some of the members of the football team that bullied you?"

Kurt just nodded. "You should know better than anyone Sam, that the members of this house are very protective over their own. They knew I was bullied by the football team and just saw your varsity jackets and assumed you were some of the bullies." He turned to Blaine. "Sam actually got his black eye from beating up Karofsky. All of the glee guys stood up to him for me, except for Puck, since he didn't want to be sent back to juvie, and Finn, since he was on the field. Karofsky tossed Mike over Artie and gave Sam a black eye."

Blaine smiled apologetically to his friend. "I'm sorry about jumping to conclusions Sam, I just saw your jacket and assumed."

Sam just shrugged. "It's okay Blaine. It makes sense though, why you would think that."

Wes looked apologetically at his two friends. "Sorry guys."

Mike shrugged. "It's okay. I understand why you would think that."

Kurt smiled as his two groups of friends began chatting among each other. Yep, his two worlds would get along just fine.


End file.
